


Tequila and Dancing

by moonstone1520



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, Bets & Wagers, Dancing, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Sherlock, Mary/Janine friendship, Plotting Mary, Shameless Smut, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remind me of why I’m here again?” Sherlock shouted into Mary’s ear.  The blonde looked up at him and smirked, the coloured lights reflecting in her eyes, making them dance. Then again, it was Mary—they were probably dancing because she had something up her sleeve, non-existent though they were in her black cocktail dress.</p><p>“Because it’s her engagement party Sherlock, and you promised.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at smut. I think this one is better, but I'm still new at this smut-writing thing, so be kind! Also, this was originally going to go in a VERY different direction, but then the bit about tequila came into play and it went in this direction instead.
> 
> Also also, stole the bit with the salt from The Big Bang Theory.
> 
> I live for kudos and comments! <3

*Part One*

Dancing

“Remind me of why I’m here again?” Sherlock shouted into Mary’s ear.  The blonde looked up at him and smirked, the coloured lights reflecting in her eyes, making them dance. Then again, it _was_ Mary—they were probably dancing because she had something up her sleeve, non-existent though they were in her black cocktail dress.

“Because it’s her engagement party Sherlock, and you _promised_.”

“You tricked me into promising, there’s a difference,” Sherlock grumbled. Mary grinned, but didn’t deny it.

“You also made the mistake of letting it slip that you like to dance,” she added, poking her finger into his side, making him jump. “So you’re going to dance, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Janine was supposed to keep that to herself,” he gritted out, his jaw tightening in annoyance.

“Yeah, well, she never could keep her mouth shut, could she?” Mary chirped.

“Why _are_ you here? Isn’t Lila on a feeding schedule?” She could hear the exasperation in his voice and it only made her grin grow wider.

“Yes, but it’s nothing John can’t handle and besides, you’ve had him out at all hours on cases for three weeks now. It’s my turn to have some fun. Janine invited me and I wasn’t about to say no. Not when alcohol is flowing like water and there is mischief to be had.” He turned sharply at that.

“What is going on in that head of yours, Mary Watson?” He arched an eyebrow at her, but she stuck her tongue out at him and neglected to answer. He closed his eyes and sighed. The pulsing bass was giving him a headache and the throbbing lights were making his eyes hurt. Of all the places for Janine to throw herself an engagement bash, it HAD to be at the Aviary Bar. At least there were booths he could sit in and become invisible should he choose. And he _did_ promise to make an appearance. He just didn’t specify how long of an appearance he’d make.

He felt Mary withdraw her arm and turned his head to look at her. She pointed across the dance floor at the bar. “There’s Molly. Stop being a git and go say hello.” He glared at her before turning to seek her out visually. He stopped cold when he picked her out. She was leaning against the bar, watching the crowd move. Her hair, recently cut short, was down, set off by her emerald green dress. His eyes narrowed as a tall, strapping blonde man approached Molly. By his body language, Sherlock knew he was hitting on his pathologist. He tamped down the surge of possessiveness that rose within in, cut it off completely when he swore he heard Mary whisper “Jealous?” in his ear.

Mary felt him tense and looked in the direction he was. She smirked and give Sherlock a slight push, before disappearing. He ignored her, but continued watching Molly and the barfly

He watched her laugh and sip her drink, but warning bells went off in his head when he noticed the man crowd Molly’s space. Her smile slowly faded as she realized there was nowhere for her to go, that she was trapped between the bar and the man speaking to her.

She looked up when the songs changed. Her eyes met his and he could see by her body language she needed saving from the man she was talking to. Her eyes practically screamed for help. He pushed his way to the bar and to her side. He sized up the man crowding her space and said, “Hello Molly. Is there a problem?”

“Sherlock! Oh, this—this is…um… this is…”

“Fitz. And you are?”

“Leaving. Come on, Molly.” Sherlock grabbed her hand and dragged her into the crowd on the dance floor.

“Sher—Sherlock!” Molly followed him, glad to get away from the overbearing suitor, eager to dance, whether it was by herself or with—

“Oof!” She slammed into his chest as he stopped suddenly. She put her hands on her shoulders to steady herself and her ears perked up as a familiar song began to play.

_Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you’re holding back, she said “Shut up and dance with me.”_

Sherlock was interrupted from his scanning of the room by the petite pathologist taking his hands and placing them on her hips. He looked down and instantly took notice of her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. “Molly? What—”

“Sherlock.” His mouth snapped shut at her tone. He gazed down at the woman in front of him, intrigued by what he saw. His curiosity rached up a few notches when she said, “For once in your life, let loose and have some fun.”

“Molly, that’s just the alcohol talking. I know how to have fun. It just doesn’t typically consist of the loud noise you consider music and sweaty people surrounding me, nor with—” He was cut off by her hand firmly placing itself over his mouth.

“Sherlock. Shut up and dance with me.” His eyes narrowed at her. _Two can play at this game._ He watched her eyes widen and her pupils dilate as he took her left hand in his and pulled her closer until their hips were aligned. He cut a swath through the pulsing crowd as he steered her around the floor, never taking his eyes off hers. He smirked when he observed her blown pupils, then grinned when he realized he was enjoying dancing with her. His enjoyment was short lived however.

*Part Two*

Shots

“ _There_ you are! Come on—it’s time for shots and you, mister, are going to loosen up tonight.” Janine’s Irish lilt made itself heard over the pounding bass and Sherlock found himself being dragged away to a small corner of the bar, Molly in tow. Mary raised an eyebrow at Molly’s flushed face, but did not say a word. Sherlock sidled up to Mary.

“I did not sign up for shots!” he shouted into her ear. But before Mary could reply, Molly’s next sentence had his head whipping around and his groin tightening.

“Anything but tequila—it makes my clothes come off!”

He caught himself staring and shook his head to rid himself of the mental images that accompanied that statement. The shots appeared and Sherlock threw his back before the rest of the group could pick theirs up. Janine cocked her head at his behavior and summoned another shot for the detective. Mary giggled behind her hand, while Molly simply looked amused. She picked up her shot and made a face.

“Janine!”

The brunette grinned and shrugged. “One or two tequila shots won’t hurt you, Molly.” Molly bit her lip and glanced at Sherlock, so she missed the elbow that Janine dug into Mary’s side. She raised her glass and winked at Mary.

“I’m getting married!” she screamed. Sherlock and Molly raised their glasses, and with apprehensive glances at each other, downed them. Mary finished hers with a whoop and summoned another round as Janine giggled raucously.

After three more round of tequila shots, Janine and her bridesmaids disappeared onto the dance floor while Mary flitted off to call John. “Probably to do some sex talking,” Sherlock slurred into Molly’s ear.

“You mean phone sex?” Molly laughed. Sherlock nodded.

“Precisely.”

Molly stared at him, smiling. “You know Sherlock, you really are fun when you just let loose and have a good time.” Sherlock’s eyes flashed in a way that sent heat straight to Molly’s core. She gasped as he leaned in closely, his lips brushing her ear.

“Are you implying that I don’t know how to have a good time?” he purred, his hand coming to rest on her lower back.

*Part Three*

Electricity

“I—I never said—I meant—”

“Yes?”

“Another round, folks?” The cocktail waitress waited expectantly with two fresh tequila shots on her tray. Molly and Sherlock looked at each other, the electricity so palpable, one could almost see it. It was Molly who answered.

“Yes, thank you.” The waitress handed them both the glasses and sauntered away. Molly raised her glass.

“One more shot, Sherlock.” He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“And then what?” But instead of answering, Molly threw back her drink and shuddered violently at the taste. Slamming her glass back onto the table, she grabbed a pinch of salt off a plate. She cocked her head so her neck was exposed and sprinkled the spice over her skin. Her eyes met his in a heated challenge.

“You decide,” she murmured, her voice somehow carrying over the pulsing music. She watched him freeze, though whether it was in anger or fear, she wasn’t sure. His eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously, his jaw worked erratically and his pulse jumped in his neck. After a tense moment, Sherlock downed his shot and grabbed her arm, dragging her away.

***

Across the room, Mary held out her hand expectantly as she and Janine watched Sherlock and Molly disappear out a back door. Janine huffed, disgruntled, as she slapped a fifty pound note into her hand.

“I told you he wouldn’t kiss her,” Mary crowed. “Sherlock’s not the type for public displays. At least, not _that_ sort of display.”

“Shame,” Janine agreed. “Would have made a proper show, too.” She slid a wry glance to Mary. “Double or nothing they don’t make it home before they’re shagging.”

Mary chuckled. “Do you like losing your money?”

***

The door to 221B Baker Street flew open. It would have made a loud bang as well, had a hand not shot out and caught it right before it hit the wall. Sherlock entered the foyer, Molly close behind. He shut the door behind him and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed both of her wrists and dragged them up over her head, holding both of them against the wall with one hand, while his other hand wrapped around her waist and his mouth fastened onto her neck, licking the salt that remained there.

Molly bit her lip to stifle her moans so as not to wake Mrs. Hudson, but she couldn’t help her labored breathing. Her gasps escalated as he began nipping at her artery and she began to mewl when he found her sweet spot. Her head was swimming from the heady combination of arousal and intoxication. She hooked a leg around his hip in an attempt to pull him closer, and hissed with delight when his hardness hit her center.

Sherlock let go of her neck with a smack and met her eyes. He twitched an eyebrow. “You were saying about my having to ‘loosen up’?” Molly lunged forward in an attempt to kiss him, but he jerked his head back. She looked up at her captive hands.

“This is hardly fair,” she breathed, her eyes glittering.

He nodded. “I agree.” Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he inched the hand on her waist lower and lower. She felt the front of her dress lift and inhaled sharply as she felt his fingers probe her wet center. His expression contorted into one of surprise and he stopped his movements immediately.

“If you don’t keep going, I’ll kill you,” she growled. Sherlock’s throat went dry and he swallowed several times with a clicking sound.

“No pants, Molly?” he stammered. She jerked her wrists out of his grasp and shoved her hand into his coat pocket. He watched openmouthed as she pulled out a pair of slinky black panties.

“I took them off in between shots,” she said coyly. With a wink, she said, “I _told_ Janine that my clothes come off when I have tequila.”

At that, Sherlock pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. His hand resumed its journey, plunging into her wetness, causing Molly to bite hard on his lip, eliciting a harsh groan. His thumb moved in lazy circles around her clit, though the motions became more sporadic and jerky when her hand made its way into his trousers and circled his member, squeezing rhythmically. Sherlock stilled her wrist as his other hand began to move faster, her breathing becoming more labored as Molly unsuccessfully tried to stifle her moans.

“Sherlock,” she mewled against his mouth, the heat of her body threatening to make her explode. He pinched her clit and kissed her hard, swallowing her cries as she came around his fingers, her walls pulsing around him. He rained kisses over her face as she came down, his hands encircling her waist and holding her up—her knees had turned to jelly once her climax hit.

Once her breathing had returned to normal and she was able to stand on her own again, Molly opened her eyes and bestowed an evil smile on Sherlock.

“Your turn.”

*Part Four*

Worlds Collide

Caught off guard, it was quite easy for Molly to grab the larger man’s shoulders, whip him around and pin him against the wall. Sherlock didn’t have time to process what was happening before his brain short circuited from Molly’s mouth wrapping around his cock. He hissed with pleasure as her head bobbed up and down, and his eyes rolled back into his head as she took all of him into her mouth. Her tongue moved smoothly up and down his length, one hand massaging his bollocks while the other squeezed his member. As the pressure inside his lower back mounted, he vaguely heard a rattling from the direction of Mrs. Hudson’s residence. His bollocks tightening, he was close, so close, almost there—

“Molly? Sherlock? Everything alright?” Through the haze of frustration that suddenly enveloped him, Sherlock realized that his nether regions had lost that glorious heat and that Molly was heaving his arm around her shoulders, blocking his lower body with her own.

“Oh, hello Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock had a bit too much at the engagement party, so I’m just helping him into bed.” The joke penetrated Sherlock’s brain and he snorted; thankfully, the verbiage was lost on Mrs. Hudson.

“Oh dear Molly. Are you sure you’ll manage?”

“Not a problem at all. He was just beginning to loosen up too,” Molly said in a mournful tone. Sherlock tensed and would have shot daggers at her, had he not been too busy trying not to laugh.

“Alright. Do call if you need anything.”

“Of course. Good night, Mrs. Hudson!” Molly called as they headed up the stairs. Once the door clicked shut, the two raced up the remaining flight and crashed into Sherlock’s flat. Clothing was divested in record time and Molly was practically thrown onto the bed before Sherlock covered her body with his. He kissed and licked his way down her body, stopping to pay particular attention to her breasts, pinching and tweaking one while licking and nipping at the other. He only stopped when she demanded, “Sherlock Holmes, fuck me, now!”

“Well then,” he replied smarmily. Quickly putting on a condom, he spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Meeting her eyes, he raised a questioning eyebrow. She responded by kissing him, and grabbing his backside, pulling him to her. He plunged into her and immediately began to recite the periodic table in his head so as not to finish what Molly started downstairs.

Once he had himself under control, he began to move and looked down at her. “Loosened up enough for you?” he growled.

“Plenty,” she shot back, meeting his hips with hers. He grabbed the headboard and thrust into her harder, using his other hand to flick her clit. Her whimpers turned into keening and he felt her walls begin to pulse around him.

“Molly—” he croaked, and then rational thought flew out the window as he felt his own release overtake him. White hot pleasure engulfed his brain and he crashed his lips to hers as he rode out his climax. He felt her fingers digging into his back, and her mouth migrating from his mouth to his neck, dropping tiny kisses on his skin. On his way down, he rolled them over onto his back so she lay on his chest, where she continued to press kisses as his breathing slowed.

The moments ticked by as both slowly came back to themselves.

“So,” he breathed. “Does tequila and dancing always do this to you?”

Molly looked down at him and smiled shyly. “No. Not at all. But alcohol and dancing do tend to elicit existing feelings,” she probed tentatively. She was rewarded with a bright smile and a passionate kiss. A kiss that turned desperate and ignited desire for round two. Molly broke the kiss and sat up, moving slowly down his body with a twinkle in her eye.

“Let’s see if I can finish what I started downstairs,” she muttered wickedly.

Sherlock was unable to think properly for some time after that.

***

12:30pm. The Next Day.

_Did you talk to Molly this morning? –J_

_No, I didn’t. She’s not answering her mobile. –M_

_Then how do we know who won the bet? –J_

_John popped round to the flat this morning because Sherlock wasn’t answering his mobile either, and had an interesting conversation with the lovely lady who lives in the flat below. –M_

_AND?!?!?! –J_

_Apparently, she encountered Molly helping a very flushed and disheveled Sherlock up the stairs to his flat. She was only just recounting that Molly had said, and I quote, “Just helping Sherlock *into* bed. She also heard lots of banging and shouting from upstairs. –M_

_Bollocks. I just lost 100 quid to you. –J_

_Pay me in the morning. –M_

_Want to bet they’ll be married by New Years? –J_

_Again, you *really love* losing your money don’t you? ;) –M_


End file.
